During flight, an aircraft is subject to the impingement of particles on its various external surfaces, leaving charge on the aircraft due either to triboelectric processes or charged particle interactions, particularly while flying through rain, snow, dust, or clouds. This can lead to charge build up, referred to as precipitation static or “p-static,” which is typically discharged using some form of discharge device. The accumulation and discharge of p-static can lead to disruptions in RF radio communication and other deleterious effects.
Traditionally, a pilot flying through the environment merely determines whether various electronic components work qualitatively, without a quantitative measure of the level of p-static. Conventional static wicks may used to assess the environment, but such systems do not provide detailed quantitative information.
Furthermore, it has been a trend for the Federal Aviation Authority (FAA) to promulgate increasingly-stringent p-static standards. As a result, new certification approaches require better and more quantitative measurements of p-static charge rate during flight.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide sensitive p-static sensors that are manufacturable and can withstand the environmental extremes experienced by external aircraft surfaces. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the p-static sensors will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.